gidopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie the Pooh (+ House the Pooh Corner)
Winnie the Pooh + House at Pooh Corner is a two-in-one book written by me. Contents I: In Which We are Introduced to Winnie the Pooh and Some Bees and the Stories Begin II: In Which Pooh Goes Visiting and Gets into a Tight Place III: In Which Pooh and Piglet Go Hunting and Nearly Catch a Woozle IV: In Which Eeyore Loses a Tail and Pooh Finds One V: In Which Piglet Meets a Heffalump VI: In Which Eeyore has a Birthday and Gets Two Presents VII: In Which Kanga and Baby Roo come to the Forest, and Piglet has a Bath VIII: In Which Christopher Robin Leads an Expotition to the North Pole IX: In Which Piglet is Entirely Surrounded by Water X: In Which Christopher Robin Gives Pooh a Party and We Leave them There XI: In Which A House is Built at Pooh Corner for Eeyore XII: In Which Tigger Comes to the Forest and Has Breakfast XIII: In Which A Search is Organdized, and Piglet Nearly Meets the Heffalump Again XIV: In Which It is Shown that Tiggers Don't Climb Trees XV: In Which Rabbit Has a Busy Day, and We learn what Christopher Robin Does in the Mornings XVI: In Which Pooh Invents a New Game, and Eeyore Joins In XVII: In Which Tigger is Unbounced XVIII: In Which Piglet Does a Very Grand Thing XIX: In Which Eeyore Finds the Wolery, and Owl Moves into It XX: In Which Christopher Robin and Pooh Come to the Enchanted Place, and We Say Goodbye Script Cast: Narrator Christopher Robin Pooh Rabbit Gopher Piglet Eeyore Owl Kanga Roo Tigger Narrator': '''Once upon a time, a very long time ago now, about last Friday, Winnie the Pooh lived in a forest all by himself under the name of Sanders. Christopher Robin':' What does under the name mean? Narrator': It means he had the name under the door in gold letters and lived under it. Christopher Robin: '''Winnie the Pooh wasn't quite sure Narrator: One day, when he was out walking, he came to an open place in the middle of the forest, and in the middle of this place was a large oak tree, and, from the top of the tree, there came a loud buzzing noise. Winnie the Pooh sat down in the foot of the tree, put his head between his paws and began to think. First of all he said to himself: Pooh: That buzzing noise means something. You don't get a buzzing noise like that, just buzzing and buzzing, without its meaning something. If there's a buzzing noise, somebody's making a buzzing noise, and the only reason for making a buzzing noise that I know of is because you're a bee. Narrator: Then he thought for another long time and said: Pooh: And the only reason for being a bee that I know of is making honey. Narrator: And then he got up and said: Pooh: And the only reason for making honey is so as I can eat it. Narrator: So, he began to climb the tree.